Lyoko Love
by GirlWithFrogOnHead
Summary: All is well. Yumi and Ulrich start dating. Jeremy and Aelita finally realized they have love for each other. Odd finally stays with a girl for more than 2 weeks. Wow, that's a shocker. Then Xana attacks.
1. Chapter 1

Lyoko Love

Chapter1

"Hurry up Aelita. Odd only has 10 life points left." said Jeremy.

"I'm in the tower now." said Aelita. She floated up to the second platform and put her hand on the interface.

"Tower Deactivated." she said.

"Return to the past, now." said Jeremy as he launched the program.

The gang was sitting at the bench waiting for Odd. ( Again)

"C'mon Odd. Where are you?" said Ulrich, more to him self than anyone else, really.

"Chill Ulrich." said Jeremy,"He probably over slepted again."

"Hey guys." Said Yumi as she walked up to them.

"Hey Yumi." said Ulrich.

Odd then walked towards them with a huge grin on his face.

"About time Odd." said Ulrich

"Chill Ulrich." replied Odd

"So why are you so late Odd?" asked Yumi

"I ... got a girlfriend!" he shouted excitedly.

" About time." said Ulrich, " So who is it this week?"

"Christa" he said smugly.

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"THE Christa?" asked Ulrich incredulous.

"Yep."

"Wow, when'd she fall and hit her head?" asked Yumi

Everyone started laughing.

"Hey, not funny." said Odd looking hurt, " If you must know, she asked me, not the ohter way."

"What!" shouted the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, why is that such a big shock?" asked Odd.

"Odd, you're my best friend. Christa is one of the really popular girls. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh, so now I need help?" said Odd.

"Odd, we fight in a virtual world against a dimonic artficial intelligence, we all need help." said Yumi flatly.

"Shhhh. Not so loud. We don't want anyone to know, remember." said Jeremy

The group broke out laughing.

"Hey Yumi, will come here for a sec?" asked Ulrich

"Uh, sure Ulrich." she said

"I want to show you somthing." He grabbed her hand. "Close your eyes. And no peeking."

Yumi closed her eyes. Ulrich grabbed her hands and started to run into the woods.

"Ulrich, where are we going?" asked Yumi.

"You'll see." he replied.

Finally they reached their destination. Ulrich stoped.

"Open your eyes Yumi." She did.

"Oh, Ulrich. It's beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

Lyoko Love

Chapter2

Ulrich had taken her to a stream.

"I found this a while back. I told my self that when I decided to ask the girl I liked out, I'd ask her here."

"Oh, Ulrich. The girl you ask will love it." said Yumi.

"Good. Yumi, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes," said Yumi with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Ulrich, I will."

They both leaned in to kiss, then Ulrich's cell went off.

"Hello, Jeremy slow down. I can't understand you. ... Yeah. wait .. you what! Ok, I'll be there soon." Then he hung up.

"That was Jeremy. He completed the program."

"he did! That's great! When is he going to materialize her?"

"He wanted all of us together so we could tell Aelita."

"Lets go then!"

Yumi grabbed Ulrich's hand and they ran down the street towards the factory.

When they reached the factory, Odd was already there, and he wasn't alone.

"Odd! " gasped Ulrich and Yumi together.

"Chill, guys I'm just showing Christa the "cool hang out we found". he said winking.

Yumi and Ulrich understood. Odd was just showing Christa the top floor. He hadn't spilled about Lyoko.

"Lets go Odd. Jeremy made a cool new program for Princess." Ulrich said Winking and looking sideways at the elevator.

"What!.. Oh,... ok. " He turned to Christa, "Hey, I have some guy stuff to do. OK, so I'll walk you back to the school.

"It's ok Odd. I can walk back on my own." said Christa. She then left the factory.

"Odd! What were you thinking bringing her here!"

"Well Jeremy called me to say that he needed a person to go to Lyoko. So I came here, but forgot that CHrista was with me. I didn't realize it ontill I got here and she asked what I was doing. So I lied and told her that we found it as a hang out."

"Oh, well let's go Odd. Jer needs us."

The three then took the elevator down to the control room.


	3. Chapter 3

l.l. ch3

A/N: ok yall, you see i'm having writers black and this story was going no where anyway, so i'm going to delete it. If yall want me to keep wrting just let me know, if i dont get any response i will delete cuz well, i'm just not seeing this story going anywhere. so yeah. if yall want to you can pm me and i'll send you the unpublished chapters but i'm not going to repost on this story. unless by some miricle i can turn this story around. so i'm done with this.


End file.
